The Kiss
by HorcruxFinder
Summary: Magnus/Alec. Oneshot. Sometimes a simple kiss can change everything. Sometimes you have to let your feelings be known. No matter what the cost. Written post-CoG. Hall of Accords scene from a different POV. Rated for brief language.


Just a warning: this is written post-City of Glass, although I don't really think there are any major spoilers in here. It's basically just a scene from the book (pages 422-423) written from a different point of view. This is where Alec kisses Magnus in front of everyone in the Hall of Accords. And I know it's probably been done.

If you haven't read the book the background of this might be kind of confusing, but basically they're preparing for battle and the Shadowhunters have to choose a Downworlder partner to fight with.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Cassandra Clare.

--

The Kiss.

Magnus Bane made his way through the assembled Shadowhunters and Downworlders, trusting that those who blocked his path would move. He was in no mood to adjust his trek and, quite frankly, he didn't give a damn who he pissed off by bumping their shoulders as he passed by. These people didn't matter to him.

He looked down at his hands as he made his way to the emptier far corner of the room and found that bright blue sparks, which perfectly matched his chipped fingernail polish, were shooting from finder tip to finger tip. It was a rare occurrence that Magnus was unable to control the magic withheld in his body, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how to make it stop.

It wasn't drawing the attention of many, however, especially with so many warlocks present. Magnus sighed to himself as he reached the other side of the room and leaned against a pillar casually.

As he had grown accustomed to doing recently, he immediately scanned the room to locate Alec Lightwood. It didn't take him long to spot the younger man, speaking with his sister and friends only a few yards away. As much as Magnus wanted to, he couldn't shift his gaze.

He was so in love with Alec that it hurt sometimes. Actually, at present it was hurting pretty much all of the time. In all of his seven hundred years, Magnus had never come across another person that enraptured him so completely—a person that kept him guessing and never bored him. Alec was that person. Period. There was never going to be another.

What hurt most was that Magnus realized that they were meant to be together (How could they not be?), yet Alec seemed to be completely oblivious to that fact. It did make some sense, though. Alec had never really had much experience with…relationships. And the guy he'd been pining over for years was never going to be anything more than a friend. Magnus was his first in all the ways that counted, and who doesn't question the longevity of their first relationship?

But Magnus had been waiting for this for so long! And it hurt that Alec didn't even seem to care.

Magnus watched silently as Alec looked around the room. Maybe he'd found some Fey that suited his fancy now. Why not experiment with other Downworlders since you've already had your first taste?

Several Shadowhunters tried to approach the warlock, looking for someone to mark as their partner, but they backed away before they ever even had the courage to ask. The aura Magnus projected was not a very inviting one. Plus, there was no way he was going to fight unless his partner was Alec.

How did Magnus manage to always get himself into these situations? Oh, the things one will do for love. Even if it is disappointing.

Alec's eyes finally found Magnus in the crowd and, almost subconsciously, Magnus straightened his back against the pillar, trying to look normal. Alec said something to his friends (Magnus noticed his name mentioned), and began walking swiftly towards the warlock. Magnus tried to hide the look of surprise he was sure was spreading across his face, but he wasn't sure how successful he was.

What could Alec possibly want with him in front of all of these people? That was what he was always complaining about, after all. He was always so worried about what the Shadowhunters would think of him for dating not only another man, but a Downworlder also.

Alec smiled at him gently as he drew nearer and Magnus turned around to make sure that there was no one standing behind him. There wasn't. He came to a stop in front of Magnus, looking sheepishly into the older man's eyes.

"Hey," Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey?" Magnus replied. "You know your parents are just on the other side of the room, right? You sure you want to be talking to me?" Alec turned his gaze to the floor and the warlock couldn't quite make out the look on his face.

"Magnus…" he mused. "What do you want from me? Do you want for me to tell you that I was wrong and you were right? That I was wasting my time with Jace? That I knew it all along?"

"I assumed that you'd come to that conclusion eventually."

"Then why didn't you ever call me back?"

"Quite frankly, I didn't think you would notice," Magnus said harshly, refusing to meet Alec's stare.

"You underestimate me."

"And you overestimate my patience. I'm sick of waiting, Alec. And I refuse to do it anymore. If you're too ashamed to tell people about us, then I'm through." It was a lie, but Magnus doubted Alec would be able to catch his bluff. Magnus would wait forever to make their relationship public, if that was what Alec wanted.

Alec stood completely still, taking in Magnus's words. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and fiddled with the stele at his side nervously. "Well, I came over here to ask you to be my partner for the battle. If you're interested."

Magnus looked up, hoping to catch a hint of the deeper meaning behind Alec's words, but the younger boy refused to look at him. He actually found it heartbreaking that Alec would doubt what his answer would be.

"There's no one else I'd rather fight beside," Magnus answered. Alec's eyes met his and he smiled. Magnus returned the gesture and pulled the sleeve of his dark coat back. "This isn't going to hurt is it?"

"It stings a little," Alec shrugged, pulling his stele out of his pocket. "But the pain's brief." Magnus nodded and watched as Alec leaned over his bare palm and began drawing the Alliance rune, his face intent with fierce concentration.

Alec hadn't been lying when he said it stung a bit, but Magnus had gone through much worse. He managed to block out the pain by watching Alec. The boy's hair was falling into his eyes and his brow was wrinkled as he made sure the rune was being drawn correctly. The feel of his hand supporting Magnus's sent warmth washing through his body—a warmth that Magnus hadn't felt in many decades.

"There, I'm done," Alec finally announced, pulling away. Magnus looked at the finished rune and pulled his sleeve back down after scrutinizing the design.

"Thanks," Magnus replied, at a loss for any other words. He didn't know if it was the correct response after having a Shadowhunter Mark you, but it was the one that he was going to stick with. The silence increased between them to the point of awkwardness and Magnus almost wanted Alec to walk away just so that he could breathe normally again. "Your parents are watching. I don't think they're too pleased with your choice of a partner. Surely they think some Fey princess would suit you better."

"Magnus, just shut up!" Alec said angrily, his eyes blazing. Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter, impressed. It was rare that Alec vocalized his anger and it was a novelty to see. "This is hard for me—and I'm trying! You know that I am! I love you, damn it! Don't you understand that I want everyone to know it?"

Magnus stared at Alec in shock. Alec had said he loved him. And if Magnus had thought that was surprising, what came next left him completely stunned. The look on Alec's face changed suddenly from anger to determination, and before Magnus could stop him, Alec rushed forward and pressed his lips against Magnus's.

Magnus didn't comprehend what was happening for several seconds, but when he did he returned the kiss whole-heartedly. He hadn't gotten a chance to really be with Alec for weeks and suddenly things felt like they were back to normal between the pair.

Alec pulled away (much too soon in Magnus's opinion), leaving the couple breathless. Alec's face was flushed bright red and Magnus simply gave him a reassuring smile.

"How many people saw that?" Alec questioned, his back facing away from the crowd. His voice wasn't filled with regret as Magnus half-expected it to be, but simply curiosity. Magnus scanned the room quickly and realized that almost every face was turned towards him.

"Um…enough."

"My parents?" Magnus allowed his eyes to flit over the Lightwoods. Sure enough, they were staring back at him inquisitively.

"Um…yeah."

"Okay," Alec nodded, preparing to turn around and face the consequences of his actions. Magnus wanted more than anything to reassure him with another kiss but figured that that might not be such a good idea presently.

Magnus smirked at the young man and Alec rolled his eyes in response. "What?"

"I can't believe you just did that," Magnus said simply.

"Well, you were driving me crazy telling me I had to inform my parents about our relationship and I figured this was easier than anything else. Plus, I think we're all going to be dead in a few hours anyway and I was _not_ planning on dying without kissing you again."

"Such an optimist, aren't we? And you don't think you're going to regret this in a minute when you actually have to turn around?" Magnus smirked.

Alec smiled. "There's no way I'm ever going to regret that. As long as I live."

Magnus couldn't help himself; he folded Alec into a tight hug. Screw the Lightwoods and anyone else watching. Actions speak louder than words and Alec's actions said quite plainly that he wanted Magnus around, no matter what anyone thought. And for now, that was enough.

--

Review, please!


End file.
